Wenbel
by Exotos135
Summary: One-Shot. Mabel's temptation's utterly backfires when she spies on Wendy, who's now furious and looking for her revenge... Rated T for literal watermelons.


**Gravity Falls belongs to: Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel.**

* * *

**(Gravity Falls Forest)**

Mabel was walking backwards with a terrified look as Wendy, who looked furious and was holding an axe in her left hand, walked towards the girl with a ticked-off expression on her face. "You...saw me...back there." uttered Wendy, her left eye twitching as she said it.

"Wendy, I'm sorry! I didn't want to be a peeping tom, I swear!" replied Mabel as she walked backwards.

"And now...you know." Mabel was collided with a tree and fell, getting cornered by the teenager before she resumed, "Even after I told you I didn't like this kind of stuff, after I told you that I would rather watch my father do it than do something about it...you decided to spy on me doing it ever since last week!"

"Y-You knew?!"

"I know more than you think, Mabel." the teen raised her axe up in the sky, the shadows obscuring enough of her face to show one evil eye and a disturbing smile as the light shined on the head of the axe, "I know more than you think."

"Wendy, please, forgive me!" pleaded the girl as her reflection was on the axe, "I won't tell anybody about this, not Waddles, Stan or even Dipper, just please calm down!"

"I'm not gonna calm down." the teen followed by actually calming down, lowering her axe and pointing it at a direction, "Until..."

Mabel turned to the direction the axe was pointing at, and saw a trunk with an axe stuck on it. Turning back to the teenager, her expression had changed from a disturbing grin to a calm look. "You do the same."

As Mabel tried to believe what she was implying, Wendy helped the girl get up, walking by her side to the trunk. "No...no...you can't be serious!" the look Mabel got in response was that of a smug "yes, I mean it", which only managed to terrify the pre-teen even more.

Wendy pushed the girl to the trunk, stopping just before colliding with it. The girl looked nervous for a moment before grabbing the handle of the axe, and using all her strength to pull it out. Once pulled out, the girl looked down and saw her reflection in the clean axe, hearing some sarcastic clapping nearby.

She turned to see Wendy doing the sarcastic clapping, walking to the girl once she finished. "Now, you're ready to join my ranks, and feel the satisfaction of doing it!"

"Wendy, I'm only 12! I can't do something like this!"

"Don't be ridiculous, this is for all ages." Mabel continued to tremble as the girl continued, "And besides, I have just the perfect one for you: reserved for you, and you alone."

The two girls walked to a small room in between some trees, Mabel having her eyes covered by Wendy's hand once they arrived. With her eyes uncovered, Mabel trembled as she saw a big thing on top of a trunk. "Wendy...It's too big." cried Mabel, looking away from the thing, "I might die before I'm able to cut it off!"

"You just gotta believe." replied Wendy in a friendly tone, crouching down and whispering "After all, you have always wanted to do this." to the girl's ear, shocking her.

"That's...not true!" lied Mabel, looking away from the teenager.

"From your look as you saw me do this, to the mere fact that you blushed as I did that in admiration, you have wanted to do this ever since you first saw me!" as Mabel continued to hear, it became harder and harder for her to deny it, "And now that you have the chance, your body tells you to do it. Your mind might tell you to abort it, but you can't deny your body wants to do it!"

Wendy was right: the girl was mentally telling herself to not go through it, since it would only make herself dirty with that red stuff, and she was feeling dirty enough since she had seen Wendy do it since she first saw it. However, her body thought otherwise, as her legs moved towards the thing and her hands raised the axe high, hesitating a bit before turning to Wendy.

The teenager, with a malevolent smile, had a look that practically shouted "Do it!", tempting the girl even further. At last, the girl swung the axe down and cut...the watermelon in half. She removed her axe from the trunk it was on, seeing the red watermelon stuff on it, and failing to hear her mind as she licked it.

"Do you like your watermelon juice?" pried Wendy with a laugh.

Realizing what she just did, the girl screamed and threw away the axe and tried to clean her tongue, spitting out shortly afterwards. "Come on, don't act like you didn't like it." Wendy walked and crouched down to see the chocolate haired girl, grabbing her chin and pulling her face up so the two would meet face-to-face, "I can see from your eyes, that you enjoyed every minute of it."

Not giving a response, Mabel looks away with a guilty look on her face. In response, the teen leaves her alone and walks to the next room surrounded by trees. "How about, some more rounds?" inquired Wendy, waving from inside the room.

Unable to ignore the question, Mabel gets up, goes to and grabs the axe despite her mind telling her not to, and walks to the next room, tightening her grip of the axe's handle as she does so. Once inside, the girl gets a shocked look as she sees a ton of watermelon piled up near a tree, the girl trembling as she tries to control herself.

Wendy whistles and catches the girl attention. "Don't let it all inside, let your adrenaline flow." instructed Wendy to the girl, "Satisfy your body...and your mind."

Following the teenager's suggestion, the girl gets a wide grin and laughs as she runs towards the watermelons.

**(1 Hour later)**

The entire room, and the girls to some extent, are covered in the red watermelon juice, Mabel on the ground exhausted with her axe near her. The axe is completely covered in the juice from the watermelons, and the girl was having trouble getting up. "That...was...amazing." spoke Mabel, trying to get up, "More...watermelons...now."

Wendy, who takes off some of the juice on her, nods no and walks to the girl, helping her get up and grabbing her hand. "No sister, you have cut more than your share of watermelons, It's time to for you to stop and go back home." the teenager gives the girl a calm, pleasant look before the two start walking to the exit of the forest, "Besides, you need to take a rest, you definitely look exhausted."

"I... don't want...this sensation...to stop." weakly whined Mabel.

The teenager and girl stopped, the former crouching and turning to the latter, looking at her with a sincere look. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to lower the amount of watermelons next week so this sensation doesn't occur again." assured Wendy, wiping off some of the juice in the girl's face and hair before continuing, "But remember, this is our secret, so you must not tell anybody else. Promise?"

"I...promise..." with those words said, the girls continue to walk to the exit.

**The End**


End file.
